


But You Can't

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Boychoir
Genre: Music Theory, but its chill theyre not 12 anymore, choir, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically its a mockery of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Can't

Stet had long since been moved from the room he shared with the Beast of the Stereo. He hung upside down on his bed throwing wadded up balls of paper at Devan. He awaited a reaction and he got one.  
"Stet PLEASE. i need to work on my music theory!" Stet snickered at the cliche over-worked-school-boy tone.  
"Oh, Stet, not the music theory. God forbid you draw FOCUS!" Stet teased.  
Devan only dignified that with a simple roll of the eyes. Stet let out a huff at the lack of words. He merely continued throwing wadded paper at him to no avail. He rolled back onto his bed and threw a tennis ball at the wall, catching it with one hand flawlessly.  
"Stet stop."  
Throw. Smack. Bounce. Catch.  
"Stet youre going to break something."  
Throw. Smack. Bounce. Catch.  
"Im not joking, Stet."  
Throw. Smash.  
"STET!!"  
Stet sat up quickly, staring at the broken frame with an 'oh shit' look. He turned to Devan, the look of sheer panic and pleading evident.  
"You can't tell him."  
"And why not? You've broken not only my frame but the dorm rules."  
They took a moment to stare at each other because of the complete...redundancy of that statement.  
"You actually CAN'T tell him, Devan! Please!"  
"And what's stopping me? You broke the rules!"  
"....Yes...But God says no."  
"Oh my lo-...really Stet? That's your argument? You're pitiful."  
"All the more reason not to tell him!"  
devan scoffed and turned away. He mumbled something incoherent to Stet's panicked senses.  
"What?"  
"I said FINE." Devan boomed.  
"Rea--...Oh. Really?"  
Devan's back was turned to the room as he did his theory in the newly created silence. Devan was surely the best at theory by now, seeing as soon they'd age out of their school. Stet quietly walked over to Devan. He slowly wrapped his arms around his shoulders. They were both tense, muscles strained, especially for what was meant to be a tender action in the normal world.  
Stet mumbled out a small but genuine 'thanks'. They let the word sit on their silence for a moment before Devan nodded his approval. Stet let go of his roommate and left the room leaving Devan brooding on the faint and distant 'click'.


End file.
